Innocence Of The Guility
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Everything was peaceful until a crime took placed at the Palmwoods. Now the police have a suspect in custody but was he the one that really done the crime? Is he innocent or guiltily?
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you do it?" The officer asked.

"Why does anyone do it?" The person said.

 _"It has been reported that the murderer was finally caught. The question on everyone's mind is way did he do it?" The reporter said._

 _ **Inside the courtroom**_

"Your honor my client feels guility for what he done." Rose a lawyer said.

"He feels guility?! He shows remorse for what he did! He murdered innocent people!" The lawyer Larry said.

"He's just an child, your honor." Rose said.

"He's 17 years old. He is not a child." Larry said.

"My client have been through a lot." Rose said.

"It's still no excuse for murdering people." Larry said.

"So am I going to go to jail?" He said.

"I'm doing everything I can but you have to coperate. And I know you been through a lot." Rose said.

"Your honor while he was being questioned by the police he showed no sadness. He smiled and even told the police that he was happy." Larry said.

"Do you have any proof that he said this?" The judge asked.

"Yes, I do your honor. I have a tape by the police." Larry said.

 _ **On The Tape**_

"Did you killed those people?" An officer asked the 17 year old.

"So what if I did?" The 17 year old said smiling.

"So you're saying you did do it?" The officer said.

"I didn't say that." THe boy said.

"Why are you smiling?" The officer said.

"Why not?" The boy said.

"Why not? Are you upset?" The officer said.

"Why would I be?" The boy said.

"Why wouldn't you be. Don't you care at all what happened?" The officer said.

"I know what I did and didn't do." The boy said.

"And what did you do?" The officer said.

"That's none of your business. I'm done talking." The boy said.

"He stopped talking and when the officer asked him if he killed those people his reply was so what if i did." Larry said.

"Do you have anything else to add, Rose?" The judge said.

"Your honor my client has been through a lot. And he never confess so before the jury makes their decision remember he's only 17 years old. He has his whole life ahead of him." Rose said.

"Your honor he might only be 17 years old but he's guiltily. He tooked lives, and he destroyed families. He doesn't feel guiltily for what he did. He thought he could get away with murder." Larry said.

"Jury you go decide your decision if he's innocent or guiltily. Court adjourned." The judge said.

Two police officers took the boy to a jail cell. While having jurors decide his fate if he's innocent or guiltily.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys think the boy is? Is he inncent or guiltily? I know I have a bunch of stories to do but I wanted to get this up. Should I continue this story or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, did they found him guility yet?" Jett asked.

"No, they haven't. He's innocent." James said.

"Innocent?! He killed people!" Jett said.

"You wasn't there." James said.

"Were you? They found his DNA on the murder weapon." Jett said.

"He's innocent." James said.

"He is not innocent!" Jett said.

"Yes he is!" James said.

"I know you want to believe he's innocent but he's not." Jett said.

"I know he's innocent." James said.

"How is he doing?" James asked the doctor.

"He still haven't woken up yet." The doctor said.

"Can I see him?" James said.

"He's in room 312." The doctor said.

James walked in 312 and pulled a chair from the other side of the room and pulled it close to the bed.

"They haven't made a decision yet, but I know he's innocent. I wished you'll wake up. I just want you to know that he didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. Please wake up. Please." James said. The room was filled with silence for about ten minutes.

"I'll see you tomorrow buddy." James said and put the chair back and left the room then the hospital.

"Jett what are you doing?" James said.

"I went to get some stuff. What was you doing?" Jett said.

"I was at the hospital." James said.

"Has he woken up yet?" Jett said.

"No, not yet." James said.

"I know he's your friend and all but he killed people." Jett said.

"It was an accident." James said.

"An accident? Why are you even defending him? You know what he done. He's not innocent." Jett said.

"He is innocent." James said.

"If he's innocent then why didn't he try to prove his innocence? He killed people. I know you want to believe he's not guility but he is. He put one of his best friends in a coma." Jett said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys think killed people? Who's in a coma? Why did he murdered people?**


	3. Chapter 3

James walked in 2J.

"Hey." James said.

The guy didn't said anything.

"So, you're just going to ignore me?" James said.

"You know what you did." The guy said.

"What are you talking about?" James said.

 _"You should tell him how you feel." The boy said._

 _"What if he rejects me?" Kendall said._

 _"I'll still be here for you." The boy said._

 _"James, I need to talk to you." Kendall said._

 _"What's up?" James said._

 _"We been friends for years and I don't want you to hate me." Kendall said._

 _"Why would I hate you?" James said._

 _"Because I'm in love with you." Kendall said._

 _"What?" James said. "You're in love with me?"_

 _"Yeah. And I hope it doesn't change our friendship even if you don't feel the same way." Kendall said._

 _"I'm not gay, Kendall. And I will never love you. Not even if we were the last two people on Earth." James said._

 _Kendall stood in shocked. His heart shattered in a million pieces. How could James say all that mean stuff to him? He felt like crying so Kendall ran and slammed the door shut in his room and cried._

 _"Kendall's such a crybaby." James said to himself and left 2J._

 _ **3 Days Later**_

 _Kendall was sitting on the orange couch. He hasn't spoken to James in three days. James wasn't even in the apartment. The other two guys was agruing. Kendall sighed and got up._

 _"Guys, stop fightning." Kendall said getting in the middle of the two boys. But then one of the boys pushed Kendall hard, making Kendall hitting his head on the wall and fall to the floor unconscious. But before anyone could do anything, police barged in, arresting one of the boys._

 _James was walking back to 2J when he saw one of his best friends being put in the back of the police car._

 _"What's going on? Why his he being arrested?" James said._

 _"He's being arrested for murder." The cop said._

"He's innocent!" James said.

"They have evidence againist him! He even admitted what he did!" The guy said.

"He's your friend too! You can't just accuse him!" James said.

"I'm not accusing him of anything! This isn't my fault!" The guy said.

"Why don't you go to the hospital?" James said.

"I do." The guy said.

"He didn't mean to put Kendall in a coma." James said.

"All of a sudden you care if Kendall is okay or not." The guy.

"He's my friend! Of course I care!" James said.

"If he's your friend then why did you said those mean things to him? You broke his heart. He was devasted that you said those tings to him. And then the next day you bring another guy back to the apartment and announce you two are dating." The guy said.

"I didn't break Kendall's heart." James said.

"Yes you did." The guy said. "He told me everything you said."

"I didn't break Kendall's heart. And he's innocent." James said.

"He is not innocent!" The guy said.

"Yes he is. And unlike you I'll be there for him." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Now you guys know who is in a coma. Did James had a right to say those words to Kendall? Who is the boy who murdered people?**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're always hanging out with Camille. You never visit him. You know he's innocent." James said.

"He's not innocent! He almost killed Kendall!" The guy said.

"He didn't almost killed Kendall." James said.

"Yes he did!" The guy said.

 _"What's wrong with Kendall?" The guy asked James._

 _"He's just being a crybaby." James said._

 _"Why?" The guy said._

 _"Beats me." James said._

 _ **Two Weeks Earlier**_

 _"When did you and Jett became friends?" Kendall said._

 _"Why? Are you jealous?" James said._

 _"No. He's a jerk." Kendall said._

 _"He isn't a jerk once you get to know him." James said._

 _"He's a jerk. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Kendall said._

 _"You're the jerk Kendall." James said and walked away._

James walked in the hospital and went in Kendall's room and sat down in the chair beside Kendall's bed.

"Please wake up. Please. We need you. He didn't mean to put you in a coma. Maybe if you didn't got in the way then you wouldn't be in a coma in the first place." James said but what he didn't realized was that someone heard him.

"So, this is Kendall's fault?" The guy said. James turned around.

"I didn't said that." James said.

"Yeah, you kinda did." The guy said.

"Why are you even here?" James said.

"I'm here to visit Kendall." The guy said.

"So you finally came?" James said.

"I visited him a few other times. It's just hard seeing him like this." The guy said.

 **In Jail**

The 17 year old was waiting for the jury to decide his fate. He might of made a mistake but his so called best friend betrayed him and he had to get his revenge.

James was still sitting in the chair, while the guy was standing on the other side of Kendall. They both was about to leave when they saw a pair of green eyes opened.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys think the killer is? Originally I was going to make Kendall the killer and halfway through the first chapter I changed my mind. And my second option was Jett but then I decided someone else and that person will be the killer and you guys will find out soon who the killer is.**


	5. Chapter 5

The guy was waiting to be released from jail. He knows what he did and what he didn't do.

 _The guy grabbed a pillow and placed it over Kendall while he was sleeping trying to suffocate him but he saw Kendall moved and quickly went back over to his bed and pretend to sleep. Kendall woked up and looked around. He felt like he couldn't breathe. But was it a dream? It felt so real. Kendall took a deep breath and went back to sleep. He's been having dreams where he felt like he couldn't breathe but little did he know his dreams were real._

James was still sitting in the chair, while the guy was standing on the other side of Kendall. They both was about to leave when they saw a pair of green eyes opened.

"Kendall?" They both said. The doctors came in and kicked them out of the room. They was waiting in the waiting room.

The guy was sitting in a cell. He grabbed a piece of metal he found and hid it under his bed.

A police officer walked over to the cell. "You have a visitor." The officer said and led the guy to the phones. Ths guy sat down and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing here James?" The guy asked.

"Kendall's awake." James said.

"What?" The guy said.

"The doctors said he's going to be fine." James said.

"Times up." An police officer said.

"I'll come back later." James said and hung up the phone and left.

The guy went back in his cell and threw his pillow across the room. Kendall wasn't supposed wake up. It wasn't an accident pushing Kendall making him hit his head. But he was supposed to be dead, not alive. The guy was furious. He was furious with Kendall. Kendall should be dead.

James walked back in the hospital.

"Don't tell me you went and visit him." The guy said.

"He's innocent." James said.

"He's not innocent James. He killed people and almost killed Kendall." The guy said.

"It was an accident." James said.

"Why do you keep defending him?" The guy said.

"Because his my friend. And he was your friend too." James said.

"That was before. He committed murder and almost killed Kendall. The police found evidence it was him. He is not innocent James." The guy said.

"He is innocent. And I'm going tp prove he's innocent." James said.

 _Kendall was sitting on his bed. His heart still hurt what James said to him. James left the apartment. Kendall doesn't know where James went. His heart was broken. He doesn't know how long he has been crying for. Maybe half an hour, maybe even an hour, maybe even more. He wiped his eyes probably for the 100th time. He fell asleep after a while._

 _The guy walked in the room and saw Kendall was asleep. He grabbed a pillow and place it over Kendall's head but Kendall woked up and the guy quickly left the room before Kendall saw him._

 _Kendall woked up. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He looked around but it was just him in the room._

 _The guy walked back in the room. "What's up?" The guy said._

 _"Um, nothing." Kendall said. "Just had a bad dream."_

 _"Okay." The guy said._

 _The next night Kendall was sleeping when the guy placed a pillow over Kendall again making it hard for Kendall to breathe when thunder made a loud bang. The guy quickly went to his bed and pretend to sleep._

The guy was sitting in the cell. Kendall was supposed to be dead. But once again his plan failed. He needed a new plan. He had to get out of here and finished his plan.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who do you guys think the killer is? What is the guy plan? Next chapter will be up as soon as I get time. I worked 8 days straight and only get one or two days off at a time.**


	6. Chapter 6

The guy was about to head for his trial. Where jurors decide if he's going to prison or can be free. The guy had to think of a new plan. And this time his plan will work.

James was looking at an old picture of him and the guys. How did everything became so messed up? He walked in the guy's and Kendall shared room. Everything looked normal. James looked around and sighed. Both beds were kinda messy. Kendall's bed was more messier than the guy's bed.

 _It was a stormy night and Kendall was alone in the apartment. He was so bored. Kendall was flipping through the channels when the electric went out._

 _"Great." Kendall muttered and grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. Kendall got up and was getting more flashlights when his flashlight ran out of batteries. He tripped and the lights turned back on. He looked at what he tripped on and realized he was in his room. He found a lockbox. Curiousty got the best of him and he tried opening the box but he couldn't get it opened. He tried again but he still couldn't get it opened. He wanted to know what was in there._

 _The guy walked in the apartment and was walking to his room when he saw Kendall watching T.V._

 _"The power went out a little bit ago." Kendall said. "Did it went out in the lobby?"_

 _"Yeah. A lot of people was at the front desk complaining." The guy said. "It's supposed to storm all night."_

 _"Hopefully the electric doesn't go out again." Kendall said._

 _"Yeah, hopefully." The guy said._

"What are you doing?" The guy said.

"I'm making his bed for when he comes back." James said.

"He's not coming back, James." The guy said.

"He will once he's proven innocent." James said.

"He's not can't you see that James." The guy said.

"He is innocent. And he will come back." James said.

"If he comes back and he better not, then I'm not staying here neither is Kendall." The guy said.

"So you're going to leave when he comes back? Some friend you are." James said.

"How can you defend him? He killed people and almost killed Kendall." The guy said.

"He's my friend. And I know he'll never intentionally hurt someone." James said.

 _Kendall was sleeping when the guy started to choke Kendall. Kendall woked up and saw his best friend choking him. The guy stopped and went to his bed. Kendall tried thinking it was a dream. Hoping it was only a dream. But sadly it was real. Kendall couldn't sleep. He looked to the other bed and saw his friend sleeping. Kendall got off his bed and left the room. He got a pillow and blanket from from the hallway closet and laid on the couch. But he couldn't sleep that night. He kept looking around making sure no was going to choke him._

 _ **The next evening**_

 _Kendall was sitting on the orange couch. He hasn't spoken to James in three days. James wasn't even in the apartment. The other two guys was agruing. Kendall sighed and got up._

 _"Guys, stop fightning." Kendall said getting in the middle of the two boys. But then one of the boys pushed Kendall hard, making Kendall hitting his head on the wall and fall to the floor unconscious._

The guy and James was sitting in the waiting room. Waiting for the doctors to release Kendall.

Kendall opened his eyes and saw two people looking at him. His vision was blurry so he couldn't focused on who the two guys were. After a few moments, the two guys were gone and Kendall was left alone. He looked around the room, his vision becoming clearer. He was trying to remember what happened but he couldn't remember. A doctor walked in and started to ask questions. But Kendall just shook his head yes or no.

The guy was sitting in his cell, waiting on his trial. It got pushed back. Now he's stuck here for now. It wasn't his fault. It was all stupid Kendall's fault.

 **Hoped u liked it. I'm so so sorry I'm not uploading much. I'm going to try and upload as much as I can on my day off. What do you guys think the guy was hiding in the lockbox? Should he stay in jail? Who do you guys think the killer is? A couple people gave me suggestions for a title for Idea 5 but I can't think of anything. If you guys have any suggestions please let me know. It can be more than one title. I want this stoy to have a good title that will fit it.**

 **I'm doing Story 5 in my poll. I just need a good name for the title.**

 **Summary: They stuck together through thick and thin but after a fire at the Palmwoods. The guys only have each other. But what if one of them was to blame for the fire. Did he really caused the fire? Or someone else?**

 **The summary isn't good but I don't want to give anything away.**

 **Story Idea 1: Who Did It?**

 **After what suppose to be a fun night turns into a night the guys will never forget. When Kendall gets shot, his three best friends must figure out who shot Kendall. Could one of his friends actually shoot him? Or was it someone else? And will Kendall be okay?**

 **Story Idea 2: Web Of Lies**

 **He lies about everything. But everyone believes his lies but the truth comes out one way or another. Now he must cover up his lies before he loses his friends.**

 **Story Idea 3: The Forgotten**

 **When Kendall get kicked out of the band he gets replaced by Wally. The next day it like the guys forgot about him. How could they forget about their best friend? How could they kicked him out of the band and replaced him? How could he be forgotten by his friends?**

 **Story Idea 4. I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll give you credit.**

 **He was crazy. He knew he was crazy. But his friends didn't know he was crazy until one day when something happened. Now they must get their friend help before he hurts someone or himself.**


	7. Chapter 7

"His trial got pushed back." James said.

"So what does that mean?" Jett said.

"I really don't know." James said.

"You really think the jury won't find him guility?" Jett said.

"He's innocent." James said.

"I know he's your friend but he's a murderer." Jett said.

"He's innocent." James said.

"I know you don't want to believe he could of done something like that but it's the truth." Jett said.

The guy was stabbing his food. He needs to get out of here and finished his plan. Well, his new plan.

"What are you in here for?" Another prisoner asked the guy.

"Murder." The guy said.

"Really?" The other prisoner said. "How long you're in here for?" The other prisoner asked.

"Don't know. Was supposed to have a trial today but it got pushed back." The guy said.

"That sucks." The other prisoner said.

"Yeah." The guy said. "Now I have to put my new plan in action." The guy said.

"What is your plan?" The other prisoner said.

"I need to get rid of someone." The guy said.

"You mean kill them?" The other prisoner said.

"Yeah." The guy said.

"Well, I know someone who would do the job." The other prisoner said.

Kendall, James and the guy got out of the car and Kendall was following James and the guy to the Palmwoods. When all of a sudden someone grabbed Kendall and started to choke him. He tried pushing the guy away but the guy was bigger and stronger than Kendall.

"Hey! Get off of him!" The guy said and jumping on the other guy, tackling him to the ground. The guy ran off.

"Kendall are you okay?" The guy asked.

Kendall didn't said anything, he was choking, trying to catch his breath.

"The cops are on their way." James said. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know." The guy said.

Kendall was back in the hospital. He just got out today and now he's back.

"He hired someone to try and kill Kendall!" The guy said angrily.

"How do you know?" James said.

"The cops caught that guy and he admit that he was hired to kill Kendall." The guy said.

"That doesn't mean he was the one who hired him." James said.

"He already tried to kill Kendall once. He better not get out of jail or I will kick his ass." The guy said.

"You don't mean that." James said.

"Yes, I do James. He tried to kill Kendall, he even hired someone to try and kill Kendall. He should never be released from jail." The guy said.

Kendall looked around the room, to see if anyone else was in the room trying to kill. He didn't know why that strange guy tried to kill him. He didn't know why his best friend tried to kill him either. He hasn't seen his best friend simce he woke up from the hospital. Maybe he was waiting for Kendall at the Palmwoods? Kendall didn't wanted to go back if that was the case. What did he do for his friend to try and kill him?

"Damn it. The plan didn't work. The guy said.

"Well, maybe you'll get out." The other prisoner said.

"I better." The guy said. He was going to get out even if he had to escape jail and kill Kendall for what he did.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who is the killer? What do you guys think Kendall did to the guy? Should the guy stay in jail or be released? Next chapter will be hopefully sometime this weekend.**

 **I'm doing Story 5 in my poll. I just need a good name for the title.**

 **Summary: They stuck together through thick and thin but after a fire at the Palmwoods. The guys only have each other. But what if one of them was to blame for the fire. Did he really caused the fire? Or someone else?**

 **The stories I'm doing from my poll.**

 **The Forgotten, Story 5 but I need help with a title, Web Of Lies, and Who Did It?**


	8. Chapter 8

The guy was waiting in his cell. Trying to figure out a new plan. Kendall needs to pay for what he did and the guy was going to make sure of it.

 _The guy was furious with Kendall. How could Kendall betray him like that? Kendall was going to pay. The guy opened the lockbox and put something in there and quickily locked it before anyone could see him._

 _Kendall was sitting on the orange couch, watching T.V._

 _"Did James left?" The guy asked Kendall._

 _"I guess." Kendall said._

 _"You guess?" The guy said._

 _"I don't know where he went. He doesn't tell me where he goes." Kendall said._

 _"Why are you avoiding him?" The guy said._

 _"What?" Kendall said._

 _"You have been avoiding James. What did you say to him?" The guy said._

 _"I said nothing to him. He was the one who said something to me." Kendall said._

 _"He said you were being a crybaby." The guy said._

 _"What?" Kendall said._

 _"You need to apogolize to James." The guy said._

 _"Me apogolize to him? I did nothing to him." Kendall said._

 _"Stop being a fucking crybaby and apogolize to James." The guy said and left the apartment._

 _Kendall couldn't believed it. Why should he apogolized to James? He did nothing to him. He turned the T.V. off and went in his shared room that he shared with the guy. What was his problem anyway?_

 _It was another stormy night and everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Kendall. He was still awake from the storm. It was loud. He couldn't sleep. H looked over and the guy was sleeping. Kendall got up and went in the bathroom. On his way back he noticed the guy was gone. Strange. Kendall thought the guy went to get something to drink. Kendall got back into bed and started closing his eyes._

Kendall was looking around his room. The doctor said he could leave in a few hours. He looked around to make sure no one was going to try and kill him. Kendall was afraid to sleep. If he tried someone might try and kill him.

The guy grabbed had to escspe. He needed to find a way out of here. And made sure that this time Kendall will be dead for what he did.

 _The guy looked around and made sure no one was in the room and he locked the door and opened the lockbox. He got out his stuff and began his plan._

James and the guy returned to 2J.

"The doctor said Kendall will be fine." James said.

"Hopefully he will be. That bastard deserves to be in jail for the rest of his life." The guy said.

"He's innocent!" James said.

"He's not innocent! He tried to kill Kendall! And he murdered people! How can you keep defending him?" The guy said.

"He's my friend. And I know he's innocent." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter will be up when I get a chance to upload it. What do you guys think is in the lockbox? Who do you think the killer is? Next chapter you guys will finally learn who the killer is, what's in the lockbox and why the killer tried to kill Kendall. Do you guys think James and the guy should tell Kendall where that guy is? Should that guy be in jail for the rest of his life?**


	9. Chapter 9

_The guy was walking in the livingroom, when he stopped and eavesdropped._

 _"James, I need to talk to you." Kendall said._

 _"What's up?" James said._

 _"We been friends for years and I don't want you to hate me." Kendall said._

 _"Why would I hate you?" James said._

 _"Because I'm in love with you." Kendall said._

 _"What?" James said. "You're in love with me?"_

 _"Yeah. And I hope it doesn't change our friendship even if you don't feel the same way." Kendall said._

 _"I'm not gay, Kendall. And I will never love you. Not even if we were the last two people on Earth." James said._

 _The guy quickly went to the bathroom before he was spotted. He locked the bathroom door._

 _Kendall stood in shocked. His heart shattered in a million pieces. How could James say all that mean stuff to him? He felt like crying so Kendall ran and slammed the door shut in his room and cried._

 _"Kendall's such a crybaby." James said to himself and left 2J._

The guy was led to the courtroom and sat down beside his lawyer.

 _The guy opened the lockbox and got out some syringes out. It was time to put his plan into action._

 **A Few Hours Later**

Kendall was finally released from the hospital, again. He stayed by the guy the whole way to the Palmwoods. The guys arrived at the Palmwoods and Kendall just stood by the guy. Afraid that someone was going to try and kill him.

 _ **2 Hours Earlier**_

 _"What are you doing?" James asked._

 _"Kendall's not going to stay in this roo anyore." The guy said._

 _"Then where is he going to sleep?" James said._

 _"He can have mmy bed. I can sleep on the floor." The guy said._

 _"I'll stay in that room then." James said._

"Kendall should go visit him." James said.

"Kendall's not visiting that bastard. He tried to kill Kendall." The guy said.

"It was an accident." James said.

"It wasn't an accident! He hired someone to try and kill Kendall!" The guy said.

The guy had to get out of here. He hated Kendall. Kendall betrayed him. Kendall didn't deserved to have James. He didn't deserved to be happy at all.

"Mr. Mitchell you have a visitor." The guard said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Did you guys guess right? Should Kendall visit him in jail? There's more reasons why the guy did what he did and they will be explain later on. Next chapter will hopefully be up by next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Mr. Mitchell you have a visitor." The guard said._

"What are you doing here James?" Logan said.

"Did you hired someone to kill Kendall?" James said.

"What make you think I did?" Logan said.

"Did you or didn't you?" James said.

"Do you believe I did?" Logan said.

"I want to know the truth." James said.

"Times up." An officer said.

James walked back in 2J.

"Where did you went?" Carlos asked.

"To visit Logan." James said.

"Why did you visit him? After all he done." Carlos said.

"He's still my friend." James said.

"How can you still be friendswith him? He killed people and he tried to kill Kendall." Carlos said.

"It was an accident." James said.

"Stop saying it was an accident James because it wasn't." Carlos said.

"Yes it was!" James said.

"No it wasn't. He confessed, the cops find his DNA all over the murder weapon. How can you still defend him after all he done?" Carlos said and walked away.

Kendall was trying to go to sleep but he kept looking around before he closed his eyes. Then he remembered something.

Logan was sitting in his cell. He had to get out of here. He was happy for James when James started to date a guy named Dak but he broke up with James and he needed to pay. So Logan killed Dak. Logan might have a crush on James but if James wants to be with someone else then it's fine with Logan. As long as it wasn't Kendall. Kendall didn't deserved James. Kendall didn't deserved to be happy at all.

James was sitting on the couch when he saw Carlos walking out of his room angry.

"I'm going to kill him!" Carlos yelled.

James got up, confused. "What?"

"That fucking bastard raped Kendall!" Carlos said.

 **Hoped you liked it. You know one person who got murdered. And next chapter is a flashback. I'm going to try and upload as much as I can. And I am losing inspiration in some of my stories so I think I'm going to try and finish them up. I have a lot of new stories I wanna do but I do want to finish my old stories first. Or at least a few.**


	11. Chapter 11

_James walked in 2J with a guy._

 _"Who's this?" Logan asked._

 _"This is Dak. My boyfriend."James said._

 _Kendall looked up from the T.V. and looked over at James and his 'boyfriend'. Kendall was hurt. James told him he wasn't gay but here James was saying whatever that guy name was, was his boyfriend. Kendall felt betrayed. But he looked back at the T.V. and pretended to watch it._

 _After a while, it felt like forever to Kendall pretending to watch T.V._

 _"You need to be nicer to James." Logan said._

 _"What? He didn't even talked to me. He was too busy with that guy." Kendall said._

 _"He didn't talked to you because you were being a jerk." Logan said._

 _"I wasn't being a jerk." Kendall said._

 _"James doesn't love you and he'll never will. No one will ever love you." Logan said and left. Leaving Kendall more hurt by Logan words. Kendall decided to go in his room, and just laid in his bed._

 _After a few weeks of dating, James and Dak broke up. James was upset about Dak breaking up with him._

 _Logan knocked on Dak's opened it a few seconds later._

 _"Aren't you one of James friends?" Dak said._

 _"Yes. And this is for breaking up with him." Logan said and stabbed Dak over and over until he was dead._

 _A couple days later, The guys found out Dak had died. They was shocked, all but Logan. But he preteneded to be._

 _Kendall was sleeping when all of a sudden he felt someone on top of him. Kendall tried to move but realized his mouth was duct taped and his hands and feet were tied. His eyes shot open and he realized he was being rape by one of his best friends. He couldn't move or scream for help._

 _"Don't tell anyone." Logan said and left quickly after untying Kendall's hands or legs._

 _Kendall watched as one of his best raped him and left. Kendall pulled the taped off and pulled the blankets and started crying. How could one of his raped him? What did he ever do to deserve this?_

 _Kendall was afraid. He stayed in his all the time. No one noticed though. Well, that was a lie. One person noticed. And that person was Carlos. Carlos would always check on him and bring him food. Carlos was the only friend Kendall had left. And he was grateful that Carlos was still his friend. Kendall didn't told anyone that he was raped. He was afraid it'll happen again._

 _Kendall was sitting on the orange couch. He hasn't spoken to James in three days. James wasn't even in the apartment._

 _"It's ridicilous!" Logan said._

 _"It's not ridicilous!" Carlos said._

 _They was fightning about a T.V. and the plot of it. Carlos liked the show. And Logan started the fight._

 _Kendall sighed and got up._

 _"Guys, stop fightning." Kendall said getting in the middle of the two boys. But then Logan pushed Kendall hard, making Kendall hit his head off the wall. But Logan started the fight on purpose, knowing Kendall will try and stop it._

 _"Kendall!" Carlos yelled, running over to Kendall._

 _"He's fine." Logan said, sitting on the couch._

 _"What are you doing? You pushed him! He could be dead!" Carlos said, getting his phone and dialing 911._

 _"What are you doing?!" Logan said and knocking the phone out of Carlos hand._

 _"I'm calling for help! Kendall needs help!" Carlos said._

 _"He's fine!" Logan said but before anyone can say anything else, cops barged and arrested Logan._

 _"My friend needs help." Carlos said._

 _A cop called for an ambulance._

 _James was walking back to 2J, when Logan was in hancuffs getting put in a police car. Then a few seconds later, Kendall was put in an ambulance._

Kendall was now sharing a room with Carlos. Which he was fine with. He didn't want to be in his old room anyway. He then heard Carlos yelling, he really didn't know what Carlos was saying though.

Logan was sitting in the court room.

"The Jury finds Mr. Mitchell . . ." The judge look sad and maybe a little angry but he had to do his job, even though he didn't want to say what he was about to say.

 **Hoped u liked it. What do you guys think the judge is about to say? Do you guys think all the guys can be friends again? Next chapter you guys will find out the verdict.**


	12. Chapter 12

James never saw Carlos angry, never. Carlos was so angry, no furious. He was beyond furious. Carlos was upset he wasn't there to stop that bastard from hurting Kendall. He hated that he wasn't there to protect Kendall.

"Maybe you should calm down." James said.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, James. That bastard hurt Kendall!" Carlos said.

"And what if Kendall is lying!" James said.

"He is not lying!" Carlos said.

"He would never hurt Kendall." James said.

"He tried to fucking kill him multiple times!" Carlos said.

"It was an accident!" James said.

"Whatever. Believe what you want to belive but Kendall isn't lying." Carlos said and walked away angry.

 _"What if he comes back?" Kendall said._

 _"He's not coming back." Carlos said._

 _"H - How'd you know?" Kendall said._

 _"Because he's in jail. He got arrested the day he pushed you againist the wall. He's never coming back." Carlos said._

James walked in the station and sat down and picked up the phone.

"Surprise to see you, James." Logan said.

"Did you hurt Kendall?" James asked.

"Why are you asking me the same question?" Logan said.

"Answer me." James said. "Did you rape and try to kill Kendall?"

"So what if I did? He deserved it." Logan said.

James was shocked. He couldn't believe it.

 _"The Jury finds Mr. Mitchell . . . not guility." The judge said._

Kendall kept on hearing a noise and he got up to see what the noise was.

"H - Hello?" Kendall asked, looking around the apartment. Then the front door opened and Kendall couldn't move. No, it couldn't be. He couldn't be here. He was supposed to be in jail, that what Carlos told him. But Logan was back and Kendall couldn't move or speak. Kendall wanted to run but it was too late.

 **Hoped u liked it. Do you think James can be forgiven? Can Logan be? Does Carlos have a right to be angry? I been inspired with so many new ideas and I can't to get one story in particular uploaded. I been working on this particular story for almost a year now and after a finish a few of my current stories, I'll upload that one. I might even give you guys a sneak peek of it soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"The Jury finds Mr. Mitchell . . . not guility." The judge said._

 _Kendall kept on hearing a noise and he got up to see what the noise was._

 _"H - Hello?" Kendall asked, looking around the apartment. Then the front door opened and Kendall couldn't move. No, it couldn't be. He couldn't be here. He was supposed to be in jail, that what Carlos told him. But Logan was back and Kendall couldn't move or speak. Kendall wanted to run but it was too late._

Kendall woked up. It was just a dream. He looked around and no one else was there. Kendall would have nightmares and would barely sleep. He wanted the nightmares to stop. But they might not ever stop.

James walked in 2J. Still kinda shocked on what Logan said. He couldn't understand why Logan would do that. Especially to Kendall. Who was supposed to be one of his best friends.

"Did you went to see him again?" Carlos said.

"Yeah." James said.

"And what do you tell him?" Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" James said.

"Do you tell him everything?" Carlos said.

"I - I just want answers." James said.

"Because you think Kendall is lying." Carlos said.

"I - I don't think he's lying. I, I just wanted to believe that Logan could never do what he did. And he admitted it. He admitted it to hurting Kendall. And I didn't want to believe it. I'm sorry, okay. Can you forgive me?" James said.

"I can forgive you James. But I can never forgive him." Carlos said.

"He actually admitted it?" Jett said.

"Yeah, and I don't think he belongs in jail." James said.

"Seriously? He admitted it and you think he shouldn't be in jail?" Jett said.

"He needs help, Jett." James said.

"Yeah he does, but if he get the proper help will you forgive him?" Jett said.

"I don't know if I can." James said.

"Have you talk to Kendall at all since he woked up?" Jett said.

"No. I haven't got the chance to. I just don't understand why he's saying that stuff about me. I never said that to him." James said.

 **Hoped u liked it. I just got great news. I got my job back. Hopefully it'll last. Sorry if it's so short but your a few chapters away from something big happening. Do you guys think Kendall is making the stuff up about James? Or did James really said that to Kendall? Should James forgive Logan if Logan gets the help he needs? And can James and Kendall work things out?**


	14. Chapter 14

**2 Months Later**

Kendall was laying in bed. How could this happen? He didn't want this.

 _3 Weeks Earlier_

 _James was sitting on the couch. Carlos went to the store and Kendall, well he stayed in his room he used to share with Carlos. The only time Kendall left the bedroom was to go to the bathroom. He hasn't spoke to Kendall since that day._

 _James knocked on Carlos door, the room he used to share with him. There was no answer. James really wasn't surprised there. He knocked again. Again, no answer. James opened the door. He sighed. He walked over to the bed._

 _Kendall was laying in bed, about to go to sleep but he heard the door opened and he laid there facing the wall._

 _"Maybe you wanted it." James said quietly but it was loud enough for Kendall to hear._

 _"I mean you are gay so -" But James was cut off when Kendall started to say no over and over again._

 _Kendall didn't wanted it. How could James say that? "N - no, I didn't wanted it." Kendall say crying._

 _Carlos walked in the apartment and went in the kitchen to put groceries away when he heard crying. He ran into the bedroom._

 _"James, what happened?" Carlos asked rushing over to Kendall._

 _"I don't know." James said. "Maybe he should try and rest. I'm just going to go to the living room." James said and left._

 _James went in the living room and sat on the couch. He honestly didn't know what happened. Maybe Kendall had a bad dream? James thought._

 _Carlos walked out the bedroom a few minutes later and went in the living room. "What the hell is worng with you!" Carlos said._

 _"What are you talking about?" James said, confused._

 _"Kendall told me what you said. How could you say that?!"_

 _"Say what?" James said._

 _"That he wanting it!" Carlos said._

 **2 Months Later**

Carlos has never been so angry in his whole life like he has been these past few months. First that bastard tried to kill Kendall multiple times, then he raped Kendall, then he drugged Kendall with an illegal drug to make Kendall pregnant. Now if Kendall get an abortion, Kendall will mostly die. The doctors said Kendall has to have the baby. And then that fucking bastard is not going to prison for what he did to Kendall and killed Dak and Jo. Instead that bastard got sent to a hospital where he can be released when he gets better. And that bastard deserves to rot in prison.

"Thought you wouldn't come back to see me." Logan said, sitting on a couch.

"Kendall's pregnant with your child." James said.

After James left, Logan went back in 'his' room. His plan worked. Well a back up plan. The drug worked. Now all he needs to do is get out of here and pay an old friend a visit.

 **Hoped u liked it. Was James right? Did Kendall wanted it? Should Logan get out when he gets better? Did James had a right to tell Logan that Kendall was pregnant with his child? And why Logan killed Jo will be revealed soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

There was a knock on the door and Carlos opened the door.

"Hey Jennifer." Carlos said.

"Hey. How's Kendall doing?" Jennifer said.

"He's resting." Carlos said.

"Is he going to keep the baby or put the baby up for adoption?" Jennifer said.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him about it. Whatever he decides I'll support his decision." Carlos said.

Jennifer couldn't believe what happened when she found out. She thought Logan deserved to be in jail for the rest of his life for what he did. But instead he was just going to a special hospital and having a chance to get out. She felt bad for Kendall. He didn't deserve this.

Jennifer was watching tv. Carlos went to the store he hate going, She knew Carlos hated to leave Kendall alone after all that happened. After a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jennifer got up and opened the door but before she could do anything else, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Carlos was at the store getting groceries. He hated leaving Kendall alone but Jennifer was there. Blonde Jennifer helped out. She would come over a lot too. But Carlos was glad Jennifer helped out. Him and her became friends, well better friends after everything that happened.

Jennifer got up and opened the door but before she could do anything else, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. And then there was another pain in her stomach.

The person walked around the apartment and went in a room. There was Kendall sleeping. The person walkedover to Kendall.

Kendall was sleeping when all of a sudden he felt someone on him, the person had their hands over Kendall's mouth. Kendall was crying. He tried to push the person off but the person was stronger.

 _Logan walked out 'his room' and met with his visitor._

 _"You finally came." Logan said._

 _"So what's the plan?" The person asked._

 _Logan gave the person a piece of paper. "The plan is on the paper."_

 _"Okay." The person said._

James was sitting in a chair in Jett's apartment when he realized something. "No,no,no,no." James said to himself. He got up and left the apartment.

Kendall was sleeping when all of a sudden he felt someone on him, the person had their hands over Kendall's mouth. Kendall was crying. He tried to push the person off but the person was stronger. He tried again and again to push the person off but it was no use. Kendall closed his eyes.

Someone came in and the person fell off of Kendall. And the person went over to Kendall. "The cops are on their way." The person said.

Kendall was still crying, with his eyes closed. The police came and an ambulance came. Jennifer was pronounced dead at the scene. The ambulance took Kendall to the hospital. The police looked but that person escaped before they got there.

Logan was waiting for the perrson to come back and tell him the plan worked. He hoped the plan worked. Logan had a helper all along.

 **Hoped u liked it. Who is Logan's helper? Who helped Kendall? I have a few different ideas for new stories and I finally got a title for the one. The story will be called United Torched Explosion. Thank you to everyone who helped pick a title out. I can't wait for you guys to read it. I'll have the first chapter up when I finish Secrets From The Past.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kendall looked around. He was in the hospital once again. He hated hospitals. He hated the doctors touching him. He was laying in a uncomfortable hospital bed. But at least he was safe here. _Right?_

 _James was about to knock on 2J when he heard a noise coming from inside. He barged in and saw Blonde Jennifer laying on the floor bleeding. James got his phone out and called 911. He then went to the room and saw someone on Kendall. He grabbed a lamp and hit the person off of Kendall and running to Kendall._

 _"The cops are on their way." James said to Kendall._

 _The cops arrived and the person got away before they arrived. Blonde Jennifer was dead they announced and called a coroner to take her body away. James hopped in the ambulance with Kendall who couldn't stop shaking. James tried to calm Kendall down but it was no use. They arrived to the hospital and the paramedics told James to wait in the waiting room._

Carlos got back from the store an was headed back to the apartment. He arrived and there was cops there.

"May we help you?" A cop asked Carlos.

"I live here. What happened? Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked trying to get past the cops.

"He's in the hospital. He was attacked." The cop said.

"Is he okay?" Carlos asked.

"I think so." The cop said.

James walked in and sat down.

"Thought you wasn't coming back." Logan said.

"Why did you do it?" James said.

"Why did I do what?" Logan said.

"Why did you hurt Kendall? What did he ever did to you?" James said.

"He doesn't deserve to be happy. " Logan said.

"Your susposed to be his friend." James said.

"So? He deseved it." Logan said.

"He didn't deserved any of it! I thought you could never do anything like you did. I stood up for you and defended you and now I wish I didn't. You changed into someone I don't even recongize." James said.

"Don't be dramatic, James." Logan said.

"I'm not being dramatic. I can't be your friend anymore." James said and stood up.

"You can't stop being my friend because of this!" Logan screamed.

"Goodbye Logan." James said and walked away.

After a few hours later James left, Logan had another visitor.

"Did you do it?" Logan said.

"Yes." The person said.

"Good. Now on to the next part." Logan said.

"Which is?" The person said. Logan whispered something in the person's ear.

"And you sure it'll work?" The person said.

"It has to." Logan said.

"He won't know what is in store for him." Wally said, smiling evilily with Logan.

 **Hoped u liked it. What do you think Logan's plan is? Did James done the right thing? Sorry haven't uploaded in a while. Work been crazy and been trying to get my Christmas shopping done. I'm going to try and upload the next chapter sometime this week but I don't know if it'll work out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Few Hours Later**

Kendall was released from the hospital. The doctor recommended that he stays on bed rest until the baby is born. He hated it. He barely get any sleep. And he just wanted the pain to be over with.

Logan was sitting in 'his' room waiting on James to come back. James couldn't be serious. James would come back and visit him. He has to. James was coming back to visit him. _Right?_

 _Kendall and Logan was walking down the stairs of the Palmwoods cause the elevator was out of order and then Kendall tripped down the stairs._

 _Logan smiled then rush down the stairs. "You okay?" Logan asked, pretending to be concerned for his so called friend._

 _"Yeah, I must've missed a step." Kendall said._

 _"Yeah must've." Logan said. But Kendall actually didn't missed a step, Logan tripped him._

 _They returned back to 2J. Kendall just twisted his ankle._

 _Logan was in his room he shared with Kendall. No one except him was in the apartment right now. Carlos was with one of the Jennifers. Kendall and James went to hang out. And that made Logan furious. Kendall shouldn't be hanging out with James and having a good time. It wasn't fair. Logan was on the dark web right now looking at drugs to put his plan into action. If Logan can't kill Kendall, he'll just make his life miserable._

 _"Hey, what's up?" Logan asked James._

 _"Me and Kendall are going to play hockey. You want to come?" James said._

 _"No, I think I'm going to read a book." Logan said._

 _"Okay." James said and him and Kendall left to play hockey._

 _Logan decided to go to the post office and get his mail. He got there and opened his P.O box and there was his package he ordered. He got it out and went back to 2J and walked in his room and opened it up._

 _"Perfect. Now it time to put my plan into action." Logan said smiling._

Carlos knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey, I brought you some food if you're hungry." Carlos said.

"It - It hurts." Kendall said, laying on the bed.

Carlos sighed. He wished he could stop Kendall's pain. Carlos put the food on the night stand and sat on the bed beside Kendall, rubbing his back.

 _"You told him Kendall was pregnant?!" Carlos yelled at James._

 _"I thought he had a right to know." James said._

 _"I don't care if that's his baby! He's never going to see it! He was the one who started this whole mess! It's his fault! He hurt Kendall and you don't seem to care!" Carlos said._

 _James just stood there while Carlos yelled at him._

 _"So you're blaming me?" James said._

 _"You shouldn't of told him that Kendall was pregnant!" Carlos said._

 _"He had a right to know! It's his!" James yelled back._

 _"I don't care if it his or not! He's never going to see this baby and he's never going to go near Kendall again!" Carlos said._

 **2 Weeks Later**

"I don't think he's coming back." Wally said.

"I know James. He didn't mean it. He'll be back." Logan said. "But onto the next part of the plan." Logan said.

 **Hoped u liked it. In a few chapters there will be a big surprise. Does Logan have a right to know about the baby? Can James and Carlos be friends again? Next chapter will be up sometime this week. I'm applying for new jobs since I got fired from my last one because I had the weekend and they called and said I didn't so they fired me. But I'm hoping to start working again soon and been dealing with family drama too. I'm trying to upload some of my older stories.**


	18. Chapter 18

_"I won!" James said excitedly._

 _"Because you cheated." Kendall said._

 _"Did not!" James said. "Your just a sore loser."_

 _"And your a sore winner." Kendall said. "Race you to the Palmwoods."_

 _"Your on." James said and they raced to the Palmwoods._

 _It's been almost three hours since James and Kendall went to play hockey._

 _"He's going to pay." Logan said, mumbling._

 _"What?" Carlos said watching T.V._

 _"I was just saying where are they. They been gone for almost three hours." Logan said._

 _"They'll probably be heading back here soon." Carlos said._

 _A few minutes later, James and Kendall walked in the apartment._

 _"I win!" James said, smirking._

 _"You cheated!" Kendall said._

 _"Don't tell anyone." Logan said and left quickly after untying Kendall's hands and legs._

 _Kendall watched as one of his best friends raped him and left. Kendall pulled the taped off and pulled the blankets and started crying. How could one of his raped him? What did he ever do to deserve this?_

 _After a little bit later, Kendall got up from bed and opened the door very slowly, peeking out to see if anyone was in the apartment before walking out his room. He didn't see anyone. He ran in the bathroom and locked it. Turning the shower on and after getting undressed, he got in the shower and just sat down in the tub and pulled his legs to his chest and cried. He took the longest shower he ever had. After almost two hours in the shower, he got out, and quickly got dressed. He got no sleep that night._

 _It happen a few other times, when it'll just be Kendall and Logan in the apartment alone. Then Kendall didn't stayed in the apartment if it was just him and Logan alone in the apartment, he hated sharing a room with him. Kendall tried to keep his distance from Logan, then one day while he could actually get some sleep, he felt someone strangling him and his eyes went wide. Logan quickly went over to his bed._

 _"You was dreaming. And don't tell anyone about it." Logan threatened and went to sleep. Kendall looked over and quietly went to the living room and stayed there until the morning._

 _Kendall pretended everything was fine when all the guys was together, but James was always out with his boyfriend. Kendall barely got any sleep anymore. He was afraid Logan might try to kill him or rape him again._

It's been a few months since everything happened. James barely comes to the apartment anymore. Jett moved away because he got a movie deal and James pretty much stayed in Jett's apartment. Carlos stayed in 2J with Kendall. And Logan was still in the same place he been the past few months and he hated it. James haven't seen him in months. James couldn't of been serious. But his baby will be here soon and he's going to stop at nothing to get his baby.

 **Hoped u liked it. Not sure how much longer this story will be but the next two chapters will be dramatic.**

 **I didn't got the job, but I have another interview and hope it works out.**

 **I was thinking about rewriting What Happened To Us? To The Band? but I'm not sure. Would you guys want me to rewrite? And I been working on a few new stories. I'll upload as much as I can. I been applying to jobs mostly and hopefully this job works out.**


	19. Chapter 19

James was sitting on the couch, in Jett's apartment. Him and Carlos got into a big agrument and he hasn't went to see Logan in months. Maybe he should go back to 2J and apogolize.

Carlos was getting ready, Kendall had a doctor appointment.

"You ready?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

They got in the car and was heading to the hospital.

James knocked on the door to 2J but there was no answer. He knocked again. There was still no answer. His phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this James Diamond?" Someone said on the other side of the phone.

"Yes. Who is this?" James asked.

"There's been a car accident involving Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight." The doctor said.

"What? Are they okay?" James said.

"Can you come down to the hospital?" The doctor said.

"Yes. I'm on my way."James said, hanging up the phone and headed to the hospital.

James rushed in the hospital.

"How are they? Are they okay?" James said.

"I'm Dr. Johnson." The doctor said.

"Are they okay?" James said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Garcia didn't made it. We did everything we could." Johnson said.

"What about Kendall?" James said, trying his best to control himself.

"Mr. Knight and the baby is fine but the accident caused him to go into labor a month early." Johnson said.

"C - Can I see him?" James said.

"Sorry, no visitors at the moment." Johnson said.

About three hours later, or maybe it two. James wasn't sure. It seemed like forever though. Dr. Johnson walked over to James.

"How is he?" James said.

"He's resting now. You want to see the baby?" Johnson asked.

"Uh,sure." James said.

"Follow me." Johnson said and James followed him. "She's right in there."

James nodded and walked over to the baby.

"Hi there." James said. The baby just smiled at him.

The Next Day

James walked in 2J holding the baby.

"You could've killed my baby!" Logan said angry to Wally.

"But I didn't. I heard it was a girl and was just born." Wally said.

"I need to get out of here." Logan said.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Wally asked.

"I'll find a way." Logan said and smiled.

A few days later Wally was arrested. He admitted to the cops he was Logan's helper.

James was in shocked. _Wayne Wayne was Logan's helper?_ Then the baby started to cry. James walked over and picked up the baby.

"Shh, it's okay Sabrina." James said. He didn't feel right calling the baby, baby so he gave her a name. After a few moments, baby Sabrina went to sleep. James laid her down in her crib and looked at the bedroom door. Kendall haven't left the bedroom since returning from the hospital. James would bring Kendall food and something to drink and check on him every few hours.

A Week Later

There was a knock on the door. James got up and opened it.

"Lo - Logan?!" James said, surprised.

"Where is she?" Logan said.

"What are you doing here?" James said.

"I'm here for my daughter." Logan said.

"She isn't here." James said.

"I know she is. I'll be back and I'll stop at nothing to get her." Logan said and left.

James was shocked and worried. How did Logan get out?

He dialed a number.

"I need your help." James said.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Logan said.

"Of course." Rose said.

 **Hoped you liked it. I didn't had any ideas in the future chapters for Carlos so I'm but I killed him off in this story. Why is Rose helping Logan? And if you don't remember her she was in the first epsiode and Logan's lawyer. Who did James talked to on the phone?**


	20. Chapter 20

"He got out?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah and he said he'll stop at nothing to get Sabrina. Can she stay with you for a while?" James said.

"Of course." Lucy said.

 **One Week Later**

James was watching T.V. when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to open it.

"Your total is $22.95." The delivery guy said. James handed the delivery guy his money and grabbed the food.

"Have a nice day." The delivery guy said.

"You too." James said and closed when the guy walked away. James put the food on the table and went to knock on the bedroom door.

"Kendall, food's here."James said. There was no answer. James knocked again. Again, no answer. James went to open the door and Kendall wasn't in there. James then heard the bathroom door opening.

Kendall walked out of the bathroom.

"I got food." James said.

Kendall didn't respond. He went over and got some food and headed to Carlos room.

James sighed. He really didn't know what to say to Kendall without making him upset.

 _"I feel so terrible." James said._

 _"Just Apogolize to him." Lucy said._

 _"I try and instead I say something that I regret." James said._

 _Kendall walked over to open the door when he heard James._

 _"Lo-logan?!" James said from the living room. Kendall froze. No he wasn't susposed to be back._

 _After being frozen in place for a few seconds, Kendall took his hand away from the door knob and went back to bed, hiding under the covers._

Logan was thinking of the perfect plan to get his daughter. He smiled. His plan had to worked, it just had to.

 **Hoped u liked it. What is Logan's plan? Will James and Kendall be friends again? Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I'm trying to work on my stories, just been dealing with a lot of family stuff.**


End file.
